Dead Wrong
by Sempiternal-Silence
Summary: AU "I've heard stories about best friends who get together. The guy has feeling for the girl and decides to ask her out. Im my case, two guys told me they liked me..." M for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**Originally, I wrote this story with characters that I created and developed myself, which means that the characters that I used are waaaaaaaaaaaay OOC. I do have to add that it's very helpful if you pay attention to the dates and times. Otherwise, it won't make sense. This is one long FanFic, so it might take me a while to update it. I want criticism, just pretty please don't make it too harsh. Okay, enough of me, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own a huge boombox, but not Total Drama.**

* * *

**~Prolouge~ Courtney**

I've heard stories about how best friends end up together. The guy has feelings for the girl and decides to ask her out. Like on that show FriendZone. In my case, two guys told me they loved me. Lets start with guy number one. Francis Cole. He prefers his middle name, Duncan. Grade 11, 17 years old. He's a year older than me. We've been best friends since I was in preschool. He was my first kiss in 7th grade. Nothing major happened to us until two years ago. He moved to Washington at the end of 10th grade, I was in 9th. It wasn't a huge deal, sure I'd miss him, but we didn't talk as much because we went to different schools. Our schools owrk like this: K-6, then 7-9, and finally 10-12. Then, a new boy came to town. Trent McKinley. He's also a year older, but a sophomore, like me. I loved him like a brother. Actually, I loved them both like brothers. Well, let me begin the story...

**-Chapter 1- Courtney-Time: 1:50 am central time-Saturday- 3/10**

**DuncanFreakingCole:** so, ur gonna ask ur 'rents about washington?

**~CourtneyMay:** Yep, I honestly think they might consider it! I've managed to keep my grades up! :)

**DuncanFreakingCole:** sweet. my mom already said yes. but its not like shes gonna be around...

**~CourtneyMay:** What about your dad?

**DuncanFreakingCole:** hes 2 drunk 4 me 2 ask right now.

**~CourtneyMay:** Oh. Will that be a problem when I'm there?

**DuncanFreakingCole: **hopefully, no.

**~CourtneyMay:** Yeah...

**DuncanFreakingCole:** k. ill talk to him as soon as he

**~CourtneyMay:** As soon as he what?

**~CourtneyMay:** Duncan?

**~CourtneyMay:** Duncan! Answer me!

**~CourtneyMay:** Whatever. I'm logging off.

**-Duncan- Time: 11:57 pm pacific time-Friday-3/9**

"Hey bitch!" My dad yelled. He didn't let me finish what I was typing to Courtney before he took me by the shirt collar and ripped me out of the chair.

"What, dad?" I choked out.

"Get me another beer from the cellar, will ya?"

"I think you've had enough to drink..." He smacked me across the face.

"Get me a Goddamned beer!

I held my face in my hand and went down to the basement and through to the cellar. I was trying my best to hold back my tears. My dad is really scary when he gets drunk. I went back upstairs.

"Here." I whispered.

"Thanks, bitch."

I quickly walked off with my laptop and went up to my room.

**DuncanFreakingCole:** court? u still there?

**DuncanFreakingCole:** my dad was being a dick.

**DuncanFreakingCole:** he hit me again. gave me a black eye.

**DuncanFreakingCole:** i dont know if u shld still come.

**DuncanFreakingCole:** im logging off. bye.

* * *

**And that concludes the first chapter! Please review! I love getting them!**

**Skyy~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own more than 70 cds, but not Total Drama. Although, I do own one character in this chapter...**

* * *

**-Courtney- 7:32 am central time-Monday-3/12**

I didn't check my messenger until Monday morning before school. There were six missed messages. Five from Duncan, one from my best friend, Bridgette. I ignored Duncan's and answered Bridgette's.

**DeepDarkSparkle- **Courtney, i can't pick you up for school today. track practice, sryyy :(

**CourtneyMay~- **It's okay, don't worry about it...

That meant I had to walk the one and a half miles to school in high heel boots, because I left my Converse at the bottom of my locker. I slid into a purple corset top and a black miniskirt with chains hanging from both sides. I slid into fishnets and fluffed my hair out. I ran down the two flights of stairs to the kitchen.

"Morning, Courtney May." My parents said. They always call me by my real name...

"Morning."

"Courtney!" I heard my little brother, Mason, yell. He ran up and hugged my legs.

"Hey Mason, how's my favorite little bro?"

"I'm your only little bro!" Mason is five, which means we have a 11 year age difference.

"Mason, let your sister go to school." Dad said.

"Okay..." He said sadly.

"Bye guys!" I said cheerfully.

"Bye!"

Halfway to school, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Ummm, do you go to Weston High School?" He asked. I glanced over. Holy. Hot. Hell. This guy was cute! He was a few inches taller than me and he had crazy jet-black scene hair that stuck out in every direction. He had snake bites, his nose was pierced, as well as his left eyebrow and his dimples. He wore a dark grey Miss May I t-shirt with camo shorts and knee-high black boots.

"Yeah, I do." Why haven't I noticed this guy before?

"Cool. I just transfered. You mind if I walk with you?" Oh. That explains it.

"Sure. I'm Courtney May, but i just go by Courtney."

"I'm Trent. You can call me Trent." I giggled.

"So, why did you move in the middle of the year?" I asked.

"I got kicked out of my last school." Ooo...A bad boy? Sweet!

"Oh really? For what?"

"Arson. But it wasn't my fault." I smiled. We kept walking.

"What grade are you in?" He asked.

"Sophomore."

"Wow, really? I thought you were a senior!" He exclaimed.

I laughed. "What about you?"

"Same, but I should be a junior."

"Why aren't you one?"

"I was held back in 8th grade."

I nodded. "That sucks."

"Hah, yeah." The school came into view.

"This is it. Do you want me to show you around?"

"Nahh. I have to go to the administrator's office, so they'll probably show me around. Thanks, though. Later, Courtney." He walked into the school.

"Who the hell was that?" I heard my other best friend, Heather, say from behind me.

"New kid. His name is Trent."

"He is so cute!"

"Yeah, he is." I felt a blush coming on.

"Ask him out!"

"I just met him today! And what if he has a girlfriend back home?"

"Get to know him first, then."

"Fine..."

**-Trent- 8:25 am central time- Monday- 3/12**

That girl I met, Courtney, is So Fucking Hot. I had to get to know her. Hopefully, she didn't have a boyfriend. I walked into my first class late.

"Ah, Mr. McKinley. So nice of you to finally join us."

"My name is Trent. Not Mr. McKinley."

"Don't get sassy with me. Can I have your transcript?" I took it out of my left boot. Eveyone snickered.

"Uh, thank you. You can take the empty seat in the back, next to Ms. Florence."

I turned to find the empty seat. Oh my gosh. It was next to Courtney! Yays!

"Hey." I said quietly. I gave her a crooked smile. I swear she blushed. I sat down.

"The first thing on our agenda is factorials." Great. I suck at math, especially factorials. A piece of paper slid under my arm. I unfolded it.

**_Wanna hang out after school? -Courtney-_**

I felt myself blush. What if I made a move on her? Would she be happy? Angry? I put those thoughts out of my head and pulled a pen out of my pocket.

_**Sure :)**_

**-Duncan- 2:57 pm pacific time- Monday- 3/12**

School was a huge drag today. During Study Hall, I checked my IM's to see if Courtney ever responded. Nope. I sent a message anyway.

**DuncanFreakingCole:** hey, can u vidchat tonite? (via mobile)

**DuncanFreakingCole:** i really want 2 c u. (via mobile)

**DuncanFreakingCole:** how about 7:00 ur time? (via mobile)

I logged out and went back to reading my book. Two girls were giggling and whispering about Geoff Harding, the big soccer star of the school. I was trying my best to read _Swampland _by S.R. Martin.

_'Max became suspicious that someone, or something unpleasant was going to come out and get us, and no one would ever know what happened, as we'd been very careful not to tell our parents we were building a raft to go exploring in the swamp.'_

"Omg, I know, right? He is so hot!"

"I know!"

I never understood girls. I wish Courtney was here so we could talk about something more interesting, like hardcore music. My phone vibrated in my pocket.

_hey cutie, wanna "hang" at ur place after skool? _

It was the girl behind me, Lindsey. The girl whispering to her friend about Geoff.

_yeah, sure ^^_

_cool ;)_

We've hooked up before, but we were never in a relaionship. It was always just about sex. If you're wondering, no, Courtney doesn't know I've been banging Lindsey. I mean, it's not like Courtney and I are together or anything. I just feel bad not telling her. Maybe I should tell her tonight. If she ever responds to my message...

* * *

**Until we meet again,**

**Skyy~**


End file.
